The Weasel and the Sorceress Rewrite
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: The new version is here. How will things change and how will they stay the same? Each chapter will have the summary that you are looking for. The story is still Naru and Itachi, hopefully this time I get things right.


Summary:  
Chapter One: The night things changed: After given the mission by the Council of old idiots umm I mean elders Itachi is stopped but an eight year old Naru, How will this changes things for both the Village and the Uchiha clan?

Rating: T+ (Higher then Pg-13 but lower the R)

Pairings: Naru (Female Naruto) and Itachi.

Disclaimer: So I had a talk with my lawyer, turns out that I do not own the rights to anything that may appear in this story, damn.

Okay so I've been thinking lately and decided to go back to some earlier chapters and try to rewrite them in hopes that I can clean a lot out of this story. Most of them being plot holes and things that I have seem to have forgotten while writing the story.

One of these things being the Sasuke and Hinata plot. In my original daft Naru sorceress powers gave her telepathy, and she had caught Kiba and Hinata doing it. WELL thanks to some reviews (no really thank you.) I decided to drop that Idea.

But I guess the most important thing would be to clean up any grammar errors and misspelled, and typos of words. Now I'm not perfect okay? So there are going to be mistakes. I also decided to stop using as my source route; they're not as helpful as they once were.

It's still the same story that you all know and (probably) love just written a little better with more information in it and the likes I started to get some new ideas while writing later chapters and while I will be working on the next chapter itself I just feel that I can rewrite the earlier ones a little better.

I hope that you enjoy this rewrite; if you an old reader you will find a lot of new things, if you're a new reader then I welcomes you to the world of The Weasel and the Sorceress.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Weasel and the Sorceress  
Chapter One: The night it all changed.

Konoha  
Night, mid spring

He was given the order, an order that he would have hoped that would not have been given to him. It wasn't an order from the 3nd Hokage, no this order had come from the offices of the three idiots, also known as the Council of elders. He hated the three with a passion, especially Elder Danzo. The man had thought that he could run Konoha illegally from the shadows and had ordered Itachi to murder his clan. When Itachi went and told him to go shove it, he was given a scroll with Hiruzens' seal.

Itachi wanted to protest, but then he was told something that had shocked him. Danzo wasn't lying when he had told Itachi that his father, along with several clansmen where planning a Coup d'état. The only ones that didn't seem to be in this mess was the fact that his mother and his little brother didn't know anything about this.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a young girl about eight years old, she had strawberry blonde hair that had seemed to have red highlights, and she was wearing a white tee shite that had a small amount of blood in the front. She was also wearing black sweat pants.

She didn't wear any shoes and you can tell that at some point that her feet had been bleeding. She had three whisker like marks on her cheeks that made her look like a cat some times, however the thing that had made her stand out were have to be her light blue eyes. "Hey Uchiha san." She called out making Itachi turn to her.

When Itachi looked, he was shocked to see that she was reading the assassin scroll that he had just gotten. _How?_ Itachi thought. He was about to ask her how she had gotten that when she looked at him and for some reason he felt his heart skip a beat. "May I ask who gave you this order?" Naru asked. This had confused Itachi because it clearly had the Third Hokages signature as well as the seal.

Itachi held out his hand, he needed the scroll back. "What do you mean Uzumaki san?" Itachi asked. "The third Hokage signed it." Naru shook her head. She did like what she was reading, and knowing the old man he would never issue an order like this, especially a mission of this caliber.

"Did, grandfather really give you this?" She asked. Itachi nodded still with his hand held out. The little girl sighed, and then rolled up the scroll. When she looked up she looked into his eyes. "I think it would be better if you come with me." She told the teen. "Why should I do that?" He asked. What the child said next left him in shock. "Because Weasel san, it's a fake."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage Tower.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a tired old man. He was also the oldest Hokage in the history of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. The shortest would have to go to Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage. Like many great leaders he too had his hard times.

One of those problems was in the form of a little eight year old girl who likes to prank people. The others however was a different story altogether. They came in the form of the Civilian Council. They just didn't understand that the girl that they hate so much isn't who they thought she was. Everyday her live was in danger but not from threats from outside of the village, but from inside its own walls.

However that was the worst, no the worst part was that the little girl that the village hated so much would give the villager a small smile and asked if that person felt better. Worst still was the fact that no one understood what had happen that night eight years ago. Naru Uzumaki wasn't just the host for the nine tails fox, but also a white nine tails fox named Kitsuna.

When the people of the village found out _no doubt thanks to Danzo_ Hiruzen thought, People have been trying to kill the little girl at almost every point that the child was alone. Hiruzen hated that fact about the village that he had sworn to protect.

Hiruzen was bought out of his thoughts as there seems to be some yelling outside his office. "You can't go in there you little hell spawn!" Hiruzen then blinked as he heard the voice of the young girl that he had just been thinking about.

"Go fly a kite, you old bat." Hiruzen looked up from his paper and was brought out of his thoughts as Naru walked in with a disturbing looking Itachi Uchiha following close behind her. Naru turned around after she heard something from the woman that was Hiruzen secretary. "Yeah go date Danzo." Naru yelled and slammed the door.

Hiruzen just sighed as he looked at the young girl, who looked like she had been in a fight, again. With a sigh Hiruzen set his paper work aside and looked at the two of them. "Naru, Itachi, so what can I do for the two of you?" The aged leader asked. Naru had a smile on her faced. "You can retire and give me the job." She said.

Hiruzen smiled at the child. It was a known fact that Naru wanted his job. He would be more than happy to give it to her, in a few years. "Sorry Naru, that not going to happen anytime soon." Naru muttered a soft rats, before she took on a more serious look. "The three idiots are up to no good again." Naru said.

Itachi stepped forward after that was said and handed Itachi the scroll he was given by Danzo and the other two elders. "I was given this by elder Danzo." Itachi said. "I was told that you have authorized this mission and that you had wanted me to carry this mission out as a double S rank solo mission." Hiruzen raised his eyebrow.

After reading the scroll Hiruzen sat back in his chair and started rubbing the bridge of his nose. After a few seconds he looked at the two who was waiting for him to say something, well Itachi was, Naru was doing some practice moves with her bo staff. The way she moved made the old man smiled. He was glade that he had started training her in the style.

"Itachi, what I am about to tell you is classified." Naru seemed to have stopped at that and looked at him. "We learned that the Uchiha clan…" Itachi held up his hand. "I'm sorry Hokage Sama, but I know about the Coup." Naru looked at him and blinked. Hiruzen nodded. "Yes, I am well aware of that." Hiruzen said. "However we have learned that your father Fugaku was the one that had informed the mysterious attacker that had unleased the Kyuubi the night of Naru's birth."

Itachi looked at Naru who shrugged. "I know about him and that only his chakra is sealed and not the Kyuubi himself." Naru said. The eight year old then looked down. "I do however hold the white tail fox that had attacked the Kyuubi." Itachi nodded, barely remembering what had happen that night. "That would explain why Father and Mother and the rest of the clan did not help in the fight."

Hiruzen sighed. "Your mother was at the hospital taking care of the wounded." Hiruzen looked at Naru. He then looked at Itachi. "I was in negotiations with Fugaku, along with Danzo and the other elders." Naru gave a glare at a picture of Danzo and so much wanted to kick the old man's ass. Hiruzen looked at her sadly. It was because of Danzo that Naru life was a living hell. He was the main reason why Hiruzen had moved Naru into the Sarutobi compound. "Danzo had given Fugaku an ultimatum, He ether stops what he has plan and give us the information, or he and the rest of the Clan would be killed."

They both heard a growl come from the little red haired girl. _Wait red hair? Right Naru's hair has a habit of changing color._ "That bastard has caused enough people enough problems." Naru said. "One good kick to the balls should straighten him up." Hiruzen had no doubt that Naru would do such a thing.

Just as Hiruzen was about ask why Naru looked like she had been in a fight an Anbu ninja appeared before him. "Hokage Sama, The Uchiha clan is under attack by an unknown force." Itachi looked at him then turn and ran out the door. Naru took one look at Hiruzen before running out the door. "Itachi wait don't be an idiot." Hiruzen sighed. Looks like he has to stop a war.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Uchiha Clan Compound.

It was nothing more than a blood bath as the Uchiha clan fought for the right to live. Several minutes ago unknown ninjas had attacked them. The Ninja were moving from house to house killing everyone including the children and in some cases infants as well. Fugaku, the clan head as well as the leader of the Uchiha police force was trying their best to defend their home.

"Damn it." Fugaku yelled out. "Madara we had a deal!" Fugaku blocked an attack from a man in a mask. He couldn't tell what he looked like or if the man that he was fighting was the real leader of the Uchiha clan of the past. "I change my mind." The man said as he kicked Fugaku in the face and then grabbed him by the neck.

Wasting no time the masked man took a knife and sliced Fugaku throat and then stabbed him in the heart. "Tonight the Uchiha clan dies." He said as he drops Fugaku's body. Just as he was about to kill another clan member one of his men had yelled out "It's the Hokage and the Anbu, time to bug out." Madara smiled behind his mask, not that anyone could see it, not long after that both him, and his men had vanished.

Itachi didn't think about anything as he ran to his house followed closely by Naru with her staff out. Naru stopped and covered her mouth with one hand as she saw the children that had died. She knelt down next to one who couldn't have been no more than two, She reach over and closed the child's eyes. "Danzo you are such an as…" Naru stood up and turned around after sensing someone behind her. "Bastard." Naru yelled at the very man she was thinking about.

'I insure you child, I had nothing to do with this." Naru growled knowing that he was telling her the truth. Hiruzen stepped up next to him and asked him. "Then who was it?" Danzo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." Naru cursed. She walked away muttering something about wanting to kick his ass.

Naru walked into the house that Itachi had ran into. Once there she saw Sasuke, a school mate of hers and a woman she had not seen since she was three years old and was kicked out of the Uchiha clan. She walked up to Sasuke and had fought him still alive but it had looked like his head was wounded. "You jerk, going around and getting your butt kicked." Naru said as she ripped off a piece of clothing and wrapped it around his head.

She then moved over to Itachi and knelt next to him. "Your mom?" She asked softly. Itachi looked at her and then went back to trying to make sure his mother would live long enough so the med team can get her to the hospital. "She's alive but she lost a lot of blood." Naru nodded "Who would do this?" Itachi asked. Naru sighed. "It wasn't Danzo; he's outside right now talking with grandfather."

After a little while several people ran into the house and after checking Sasuke and Itachi's mother the two left the house. "How many survived?" Naru asked. Hiruzen shook his head. "At least fifteen families had survived. Naru started growling again and turned to Danzo. "I don't know how you're lying to me but I know you have to be lying."

Danzo just looked at her. "How could I lie to you?" Naru growled until Itachi placed his hand on her shoulder. "Be calm Naru." Itachi said. "Explain old man." Naru said a little calmer. Danzo looked at the little girl like she was a plague. Naru returned the favor by flipping him the bird. Hiruzen sighed and started to rub the bridge of his nose.

Danzo walked up to Naru and grabbed her by the cheeks. "I am telling the truth. My ninja has reported men wearing black cloaks with red clouds." Naru started growling, but Danzo didn't let go. "I can't wait for the day that I start training you." Naru smacked the hand away and with a growl said. "The day I become your student is the day Jiraiya declares he's gay."

Danzo just smiled and let her go before he turns to leave. "I need a bath." Naru said. Then she yelled out. "Look out, it's the Mummy!" Hiruzen and Itachi just sighed and shook their heads. "I've been meaning to ask you Naru." Hiruzen said. "Why do you look like you've been fighting?"

Naru blushed a little and looked down. "I umm, kind of sort of maybe got into a fight at school." Hiruzen gave her a look. "Look some bullies were picking on Sakura one of my classmates, you know how I hate bullies." Naru said. "So I step in and calmly asked them to stop." Naru said with a smile. "But they wouldn't listen to me and gang up on me and started to attack me because of some bullshit…err I mean because their parents told them that I was a demon."

Hiruzen knew she was lying he had gotten a report saying that Naru had step in to stop some bullies by punching them in the face. The attack was followed by Ino Yamanka as she had thrown a rose at them each. "I have told you time and time again not to start fights Naru." Hiruzen said. Naru had tried to protest Hiruzen held up his hand, as Naru guardian he had to do something. "As of right now you're ground for a week. As punishment there will be no ramen."

"What!?" Naru yelled. "No far grandfather!"

To be continued….

Will there you have it. The first chapter of the new The Weasel and the Sorceress, and this time I am happy with how it turned out. As you can see Hiruzen is Naru's guardian for now, things will change in upcoming chapters as Naru grows older and comes into her powers.

Anyways I'll keep the old version up for a while so you guys can see the differences in the chapters. However Chapter two will be dark, and like I have said I DON'T LIKE CHILD RAPE. Sadly there will be a reason for that to happen.

Chapter two will be a new chapter, there no graphic detailing in it though so you will not see the rape happening though. So tell me what you think how do you like your first taste of Madara and the New Akatsuki? Leave a review and I'll see you later for Chapter two.

Oh one more thing before I go. Each chapter will have a summary. Well take care.

Kidan Out.


End file.
